Kabu Kabu no Mi
The Kabu Kabu no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn a person into a mask. It was eaten by ___________________. Etymology * "Kabu" is a shortening of the term "Kabuki", a Japanese type of theater that commonly uses masks * In English, it is called the Kabu Kabu Fruit as the literal translation would be very confusing Strengths By simply touching the victim, the user is able to turn them into a mask, rendering them completely immobile. When touching the other person, the user can choose what kind of mask the victim turns into, albeit with some similarities remaining between before and after. The main strength of this fruit comes, however, when a person wears the mask. If the user touches an ally and has an enemy wear the mask for long enough, then the turned ally's soul would be transplanted into the enemy's body, effectively taking over the enemy's body. The enemy's soul would then go into the mask, taking the place of the ally's soul. Along with the soul, the ally's strength also carries over to their new body. This newfound strength doesn't alter the physical appearance of the enemy's body either, meaning they are able to stay disguised as the enemy without any noticeable change. If they ever feel like returning to the mask, all they would have to do would be to wear it again, switching souls once more. The user of the Fruit can then touch the mask again, returning them to their original state. Weaknesses Although the victim of the Fruit's power can do nothing themselves to alter the state they are in after being touched, if any outside forces were to break the mask, whatever soul is in the mask at the time would return to the body that originally made the mask. This means that if a mask was to break while holding an enemy's soul, the enemy's soul would be transplanted into the ally's original body. Another weakness of the fruit comes primarily in the transplanting process. To transplant a soul properly, while the soul in the mask would be transplanted almost immediately, the person wearing the mask would have to wear it long enough so that their soul is transplanted as well. This could lead to two souls occupying the same body, leaving the original soul in charge of the body but with the new soul able to take over every now and again. There is also usually some physical trait left over from a failed transplant, like one of the eyes becoming a solid color or discolored skin around the eyes and/or mouth. In addition to these, the User also suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Trivia * This fruit is similar in usage to the Kage Kage no Mi, where the user is effectively able to transplant a person's soul into another body ** Unlike the Kage Kage no Mi, though, when transplanting souls, the user of the Kabu Kabu no Mi will instead have the body and mask trade souls, making it an equal exchange *** This means that when a transplant fails, the shadow is left sometimes disfigured, as the shadow is the mirror of the soul in the One Piece world Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia